


Alone Together in California

by PassionateWolf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Menstruation, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery Twins, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateWolf/pseuds/PassionateWolf
Summary: Gravity Falls is our home, it’s where our family and friends are. Mabel and I will be returning next summer, but until then we’re stuck in California. Two teenagers and a pig, a long way from home, with no one to confide in but each other. What could happen?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever. I finished Gravity Falls and I know the show had to end but I couldn't let it. This seemed like a good idea. And yes, it has to be smut because the promise of sexual content is the only thing that will keep me writing. Long and hopefully well written.

Dear reader.  
My name is Dipper Pines, and I’ve decided to keep a journal. My twin sister Mabel and I have just returned to our home in California after the greatest summer of our lives, in a strange little town called Gravity Falls.  
We went to stay with our Gruncle (great uncle) Stan, he lived in a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. Just a week after arriving, I discovered a strange journal in a secret compartment in the woods. The journal described an assortment of strange creatures, paranormal activities, and anomalous phenomena. I discovered that the seemingly impossible things described in the book were indeed true, that Gravity Falls was a town unlike any other.  
Over the summer, Mabel and I observed some amazing things. We saw Gnomes, Man-otaurs, cursed wax figures, and even an alien spacecraft.  
I was not the only one to express an obsession with the mysteries of the town. Another kid named Gideon Gleeful made several attempts to destroy my family and take over Gravity Falls. We parted on fairly good terms after saving him from an unflattering fate. We also discovered a secret society of people who erased the memories of people who had seen the oddities of the town. We put an end to the “Society of the Blind Eye” by causing it’s members to forget it. We also found out our Gruncle Stanford was actually impersonating his brother, Uncle Ford. He’s the author of the journal, as well as a brilliant research scientist who had been estranged from Stan for decades before accidentally being trapped in another dimension. They went on a boat trip to the arctic on another research mission, leaving our friend Soos in charge of the Mystery Shack,  
The most interesting thing I saw by far was a creature called Bill Cipher, an extra-dimensional creature with nearly infinite power. His ability to control the mind of anyone helped him enter our reality, thus beginning weirdmageddon, the chaotic apocalypse. We barely managed to save the world, and nearly lost Gruncle Stan in the process, but in the end the town escaped harm. The “Never Mind All That” act prevents me from giving a detailed account, but it was one of the many things this summer that I believe has changed me as a person.  
Leaving Gravity Falls was hard, that town has been more of a home than California. We had to say goodbye to a lot of close friends and family for the year. We had our 13th birthday just before we left, and Mabel has been upset about growing up. I almost took an apprenticeship with Uncle Ford and Mabel was afraid of having to grow up away from her friends and me. It must have been really hard on her. Luckily we didn’t have to leave all our friends, we still have each other and Mabel brought her pig Waddles home with us.  
Mabel went a little boy crazy for a good portion of the summer, I wont list all the guys she was obsessed with but it was a lot, and she went all out for all of them. I’m hardly one to talk, considering how hard I fell for Wendy. She’s a friend of ours, she works at the mystery shack and is possibly the coolest person I’ve ever met. Mabel and I are both becoming “Love obsessed” I hope this isn’t what being a teenager is going to be like.  
Gravity Falls is our home, it’s where our family and friends are. Mabel and I will be returning next summer, but until then we’re stuck in California. Two teenagers and a pig, a long way from home, with no one to confide in but each other. What could happen?


	2. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What life is like outside of Gravity Falls.

Our first day at school was, in short, boring. I got up at around 6:30, woke Mabel, made breakfast while Mabel fed Waddles, got dressed, and we caught the bus. School was pretty much the same as always, which meant Mabel going off on her own looking for people to hang out with. As always, most of the other kids were kind of repelled by her personality, which fills a room with so much positive energy that it repels all the negatives. She’s like the opposite of a magnet, or gravity in a universe where everything has negative mass except Mabel. Although depending on how you look at it that's kind of our universe assuming Mabel is the one with negative mass and we've just assumed our universe is positive? Not the point. She gave up fairly quickly and retreated back to me, another year of the two of us against the world.

Of course, I didn’t mind. I really didn’t like most other people, they don’t seem to understand anything I like and I don’t care about the banal things they do. I was able to focus on taking notes in class while she sat next to me doodling. Being the first day, our classes were mainly concerned with how each class would be set up, handing out textbooks, and explaining the needlessly convoluted grading system. We're still in elementary school which means that it's nearly impossible for us to fail as long as we show up. We had 6 classes a day with two breaks, the schedule repeated every week, and we had different teachers for most of our classes. . One thing that changed was how incredibly boring the classes were this year. After a summer in Gravity Falls you can’t really be fascinated by introduction to algebra. Mabel’s unrelenting cheer helped me not eat my own textbook just to make something interesting happen and I paid enough attention for the two of us.

We got home and went to our room, pausing in the kitchen to get a snack. After half an hour of going over the class notes, Mabel got to work making a blindingly glittery class schedule while I organized notes. Having completed our standard first day of school busywork, we watched some duck detective while Mabel knitted sweaters. At 6 we started making dinner and the resulting spaghetti was finished by 6:30. Mom got home at around 7:30, asked us about our day, and brought her dinner to her office to do some accounting. Dad was home by 7:45 with groceries and did the same. We went to our room at around 10, brushed and flossed our teeth, put on pajamas, and Mabel played with Waddles while I read. I turned the lights off at about 10:30, saying goodnight as I did so. Mabel said goodnight and Waddles simply oinked.

I think I fell asleep first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, university engineering is hard. Anyways, I've been trying to figure out an actual plot that can build a foundation for the story without making the smut seem like an afterthought or a requisite. So far nothing. Hope yall like (preferably) well written porn that doesn't really go anywhere! Ill see if I can upload again on Wednesday.


	3. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel go shopping and Mabel buys something she doesn't want dipper to know about

School went on in this rather monotonous pattern for the remainder of the week. On Wednesday morning we were greeted by a postcard from Uncle Ford and Gruncle Stan, apparently they were in Victoria on Vancouver Island. On Thursday we called Soos and Wendy, they were alright and business was booming. Apparently the absence of the society of the blind eye meant the whole town was curious about the strange and abnormal things in town, so the mystery shack had practically become the “something from another dimension tried to eat my car” help centre. I would have given anything to be there.  
Saturday was slightly better, we went downtown and went shopping for supplies. Mabel went to ALL of the craft stores while I looked for soldering and electronics supplies. I had decided I needed a hobby, building tech seemed like fun. I got something called an Arduino board, some soldering tools, and some basic components. When I got back to Mabel, she took one look at everything I bought and insisted we go back and buy as many LED’s as possible. She even bought an LED matrix, I tried to tell her I had no idea how to program it but she said I would figure it out in no time. She freaked out when she saw the section with special electronics for sewing onto fabric.  
On the way back she showed me most of what she bought, mostly yarn, stickers, and glitter, but she wasn’t showing me anything from one plain white paper bag.  
“What’s in that one?” I said, subtly nodding my head at it as I did so. I caught a surprised and nervous look in her eye for just a moment. Then she forced a grin, avoided looking me in the eyes, started laughing in that nervous way she does when she’s lying or covering something up, tried to subtly move it out of sight with one hand, waved dismissively with the other, and responded:  
“Oohhhh, nothing!” She said in her nervous, jovial voice. Mabel doesn’t really “do” subtly.  
It took a little bit of urging but she resignedly sighed and showed me. Inside was another, more bright pink bag. Bright pink bags were not unusual for her, but this particular bright pink bag was printed with with the words Victoria Secret in a sharp black font. Inside that were two henley sleep dresses, slightly shorter than the ones she usually wears, as well as a small collection of training bras, in a variety of bright colours.  
My first thought was that the sleep dresses looked really comfy, being lightweight jersey with an open neckline secured by a small button. California in September is not as cool as a forest in Oregon, so lightweight fabrics were preferable. I honestly had no idea how she wore so many heavy cable knit wool sweaters, I also had no where she put them all considering she never wore the same one twice. That was roughly when my second thought managed to overtake the first.  
“Uh, Mabel? Why did you buy training bras?” I asked, looking up at her.  
“Ohhh, you knooow!” said Mabel, avoiding my eyes as well as the question. “They were colourful?!”  
They certainly were, but it was pretty obvious she was avoiding a serious answer. I gave her my best unamused look. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
“Im thirteen now and apparently mom started puberty when she was about my age so I thought I might as well be prepared.” She said. That seemed reasonable enough, but her eyes kept flitting around, as if she was hoping I wouldn’t ask the question I, of course, voiced immediately.  
“Is that the only reason?” She wasn’t the type to plan that far in advance, and she wouldn’t have hidden it from me unless she was nervous about it.  
She rolled her eyes, focused them on mine and answered “I noticed my… Boobs starting to come in, I’ve been wearing extra big sweaters all week to hide them.”  
That was a more believable answer. “Why were you hiding them?” I asked, that being the only actually important question.  
She made a noise that was hard to transcribe, more so than usual. “The bras, not…” I clarified quickly.  
“Because Dipper, its kinda embarrassing.” She said, whining on the first two words.  
“Not really, you’re a 13 year old girl, you were going boy crazy all summer, this is sort of expected.” I explained. I wondered briefly if that was mansplaining or justified.  
“And besides, I would have noticed sooner or later, we share the same room. It would have been hard to hide.” I continued after she failed to respond.  
“I know, it’s just... ugh” she said, vocalizing her embarrassment. “Why do yo care anyway?”  
She crossed her arms around her stomach and hunched forwards, bringing her gaze to her shoes.  
“I care because you were hiding it from me Mabel.” I said, putting my hand on her back in a gesture of support. “We’re a team, you can tell me anything. If we can’t be honest with each other then who else can we be honest with?”  
She leaned on me a bit and quietly responded “I guess.”  
In the name of honesty, I resolved to voice my main concern.  
“It’s just... Grunkle Stan and Uncle Ford were close when they were younger and they grew apart, then Stan made one mistake and they didn’t see each other for years. It took decades for them to patch things up.” I started rubbing her back slowly as I continued. “If I ever get stuck in another dimension for 30 years I don’t want to leave in the middle of a fight.” She chuckled and lightly shoved my knee, then I did the same. She straightened up a little and put her hands on her thighs. She looked back at me and gave me a warm smile.  
“Ok Dipper, honesty from now on. Awkward sibling hug?” She said, holding her arms out pre-hug. “Awkward sibling hug.” I responded, mimicking the gesture. We wrapped our arms around each other.  
We were at the back of the bus and the seats were deserted. Our stop was in a suburb that most people commuted to and from, so at this time of the day the bus was empty. We were nearing our stop, and the bus hit a fairly large pothole I knew about but rarely noticed. As the rear wheels crossed it, the bus jumped and the two of us automatically pulled closer together for stability. I felt her chest press warmly against mine, and though new and covered by her unusually thick sweater, I noticed her breasts momentarily deform against me.  
In unison, we gave each other two light and successive pats and said aloud: “Pat pat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, on the bright side this chapter is longer! Imagine how long it must have felt like for Dipper, just call it narrative pacing. I think it's good so please correct me on this in the comments, constructive criticism assures me that people aren't pretending to like my work out of pity. I'm hoping to upload again soon but first I have schoolwork and I still don't have an actual plot. Maybe it'll just be really slow build into smut and I'll take requests on specific kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the first chapter, let me know if you liked it and please, shower me with criticism. I can't get better without people giving me specific reasons why I suck at writing and ways for me to improve.


End file.
